The Girl Who Lived
by Jenni Vaith
Summary: This is the story of how things would be if Harry Potter had had a sister. It starts when Jennny wakes up from a nightmare. It is of that horrible night when her parents died. It tells how she ended up in a orphanage and can remember every horrible detail


Jennifer Potter woke from a horrific dream in a cold sweat. She lay on her bed crying. She was so frightened. Her dream gave her the extreme chills.  
  
She remembered her dream. It was of the night her parents were killed. Her mother and father were putting laying her down to bed. Her big brother was pouting because he didn't want to go to bed. Then there was a sudden crash and loud shouting. Her father told everyone to stay where they were and got his wand and stealthily crept to the source of the noise. She was so frightened that night. She remembered it like it was just a minute ago. There was man that had a frightfully high voice. Even when she remembered the voice she shivered and felt like screaming out. He screamed out, "Avada Kedavra!" Then there was a dull thud. Her mother had hid Jenny in a hiding spot so the man couldn't get her. Her mother put Harry in another hiding spot so they wouldn't be so easy to find. Again the man screamed those terrible words. Again another thud. Other voices laughed cruelly. The man said to the others, " Search the house, no one escapes from me alive!" He laughed with his horribly high voice. The laugh gave Jenny the chills worse than his words. Jenny remembered curling up into a little ball trying hard not cry. Her father had always taught her to be brave.  
  
A man, with pale skin and greasy blonde hair, took her from her hiding spot and dragged her, kicking and screaming, to the man that had killed her mother and father just minutes ago. The scary man laughed at her because she was crying. She whispered to her father, "I'm sorry daddy, I'm not being brave, I'm crying and the scary man is laughing at me."  
  
Then the same man that dragged her from her hiding spot dragged her brother out too. The man with the high voice said, "You two children will die as your parents did, cowardice fools." He laughed that ugly laugh and pointed his wand at her brother. She remembered thinking that he was such a nice brother and how she would miss him so much. Then she remembered her father's words, "Be strong and brave little one, and you will succeed much in life and will never fail, yet you won't always win." She remembered how she cried even harder before she stopped. She was a smart girl for her age even then, as she had been told by her father many times. She realized her "mummy and daddy" were gone and would never come back.  
  
The man screamed, with his wand pointed at her big brother, "Avada Kedavra!" She had closed her eyes by this, but she couldn't help the green flash of light that glowed through her eyelids. She opened her eyes slowly; afraid of what she was going to see.  
  
She almost got away from the man holding her to hug her brother; he was alive! The man said, "No matter, I can still kill this one!" Then he cackled in his unbearably high voice. He pointed the wand at Jenny. She wished she could say good-bye to all her friends, her brother, her mother, and her father. She closed her eyes tight, he said those hateful words, and …  
  
…nothing happened.  
  
She opened her eyes ever so slowly to find the man twitching on the floor and howling in pain. He somehow managed to get up and run away. Soon after all the other men left too. After all the men were gone Jenny ran to her brother and hugged him so tight as if she was never going to let go.  
  
Then there was a loud rumble and footsteps approaching. Another thing she was taught by her father was never to trust anyone she didn't know. Her brother ran towards the footsteps while she ran towards her hiding place. Another man came in and hugged her brother. She stayed brave and kept hiding.  
  
The man said, "Hello little guy, where is your sister?"  
  
Her brother wouldn't talk.  
  
The man started to walk around. "Jenny, where are you?" he called. "Oh no, she's alive isn't she?" He asked Jenny's brother.  
  
He still wouldn't talk.  
  
"Well," said the man, "we should be going."  
  
Then she was left alone.  
  
She ran as fast and as far as she could that night. She remembered sleeping in the park, and having nightmares about what was going to happen to her big brother.  
  
She remembered when a woman found her. She was so scared she couldn't move. The woman seemed so nice. She finally decided to go with the nice woman.  
  
That was how she got where she was today.  
  
Today she was only ten. She was an orphan. She lived in an orphanage. Her mother and father were Lily and James Potter. Her brother was the famous Harry Potter. The man who killed her parents was the feared Lord Voldemort. The man who took her brother was Sirius Black. She didn't know who he was but now we do.  
  
No one knew any of this but her. She was a nobody. No one even knew her real last name. She had given a fake, and common one might I add: Smith. Jenny Smith, that was what everyone she knew called her. No one knew she was alive. She was only two when Voldemort killed her parents, how could she have survived? She did, how, she didn't know. All she knew was she was probably the next to be killed by Voldemort.  
  
"Wake up dear!" said a kind voice.  
  
Jenny got up reluctantly. She had hardly gotten any sleep. "Yes, Mrs. Jacobs."  
  
She got dressed in her second-rate clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had black hair and brown eyes with a hint of green in them. On her forehead was a thin lightning bolt-shaped scar. She hated that scar. It was a reminder of what had happened to her family.  
  
She went downstairs to get breakfast. Breakfast at the orphanage wasn't the best, but it was edible.  
  
Then she got her book bag. She went outside and waited for the bus. Five minutes later the bus came and she got on. Jenny had many friends and despite what she thought about her scar her friends thought it was cool.  
  
In school she was a good student and had many friends. Still, many people were mean to her because she was an orphan. She was confident and had those who were her friends to back her up.  
  
Today she had pop quizzes, which she liked, and teachers gave her a lot of homework like their class was the only one she had. She didn't mind though, it gave her something to do at the orphanage. She couldn't go out much because of the rules at the orphanages, like she couldn't go anywhere until her chores and homework were done.  
  
At lunch, she sat with her friends, including boys. Her grade was very social, so many of the girls and guys hung out together. Jenny was, well, pretty popular. According to some of her friends she was pretty too. Jenny was always nice and polite to everyone, and everyone liked her, but some just didn't admit it. Jenny had many friends, but always remembered her father's words about trust. Today at lunch was a day when she was to be teased by her worst enemy, Drake Dunn.  
  
"Hey, Smith! How was the orphanage today?" said a boy named Drake.  
  
"It was fine and how was it at your home today?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Trying to change the subject? Because we all know that you sit all day in that stinking orphanage crying because your parents didn't want you!" said Drake, laughing.  
  
"You know, Drake, how do you know that she does that? Do you go over to the orphanage and spy on her? I mean wouldn't she be at the orphanage right now instead of here if what you said was true? You just said she sat all day at home crying, but I guess it isn't true because she is here and not sitting at the orphanage," said Jenny's best friend, Michelle.  
  
"Well… no, I don't go spy on her, but when she's at the orphanage she cries…" Drake weakly tried to reason.  
  
"Yeah, well I guess… whatever. You are so a bully. You insult other people because it makes you feel better. You point out all the bad points in a person and you think yourself higher than them because you make yourself believe they have only bad things happen to them or they are a bad person. You are a very sad person Drake Dunn."  
  
Drake just stuttered trying to think of another insult for Jenny and Michelle to make up for his other one.  
  
Before he could answer, Jenny said sweetly, "Oh, and Drake, my parents did want me, they just happened to die, if that makes you feel any better."  
  
Jenny sat down and was brave. She wanted to cry at the truth of her statement, but knew Drake would just have an excuse to make fun of her.  
  
Lunch ended and Jenny was intent on doing her homework during their recess. It was spring and a nice, sunny day. Jenny decided to do her homework outside. Her friends begged her to go with them to talk and she finally gave in.  
  
One of her friends, who didn't really think before she spoke said, "Jenny, how did your parents die?"  
  
Now Jenny was a little mad she would ask this, but simply lied, "They…uh…died in a car crash."  
  
"Oh." she said.  
  
The conversation picked up again, and Jenny was grateful. She didn't like to lie. Her father had always said lying was bad, but she didn't think her friends would believe her that a wizard killed her parents.  
  
Recess ended and she had her afternoon classes. She and other people that lived on her side of town waited for the bus to come. The bus came and they got on. Unfortunately, Drake rode her bus and had to put up with him. On the bright side, Jenny was one of the first ones to get off.  
  
As she got off the bus, Drake yelled, "Hey! Have fun at the orphanage!"  
  
Jenny was so mad. She wished his hair was purple, and then what would he laugh at?  
  
Suddenly there was more laughter. She turned around and saw that Drake's hair was purple!  
  
As Jenny walked to the orphanage, she wondered, did I make Drake's hair turn purple? I couldn't have. I don't know any magic! But I am a witch, I guess.  
  
Drake was quiet for the next few days. He knew if he made fun of someone they would just remind him about his hair. Days and weeks went by and Drake still didn't make fun of anyone.  
  
It was finally the end of school and the start of summer. Jenny was sad because she didn't have anything to do during the day anymore.  
  
The first month of summer went by faster than Jenny thought it would. Suddenly it was July. Where did all the time go? Jenny thought. Oh well it is almost my birthday and I'm sure I'll get a few presents. At the orphanage, birthdays weren't as special as some think. You would usually get a present from Mrs. Jacobs and occasionally one from the other kids at the orphanage. No one had much money, and the kids with jobs didn't really care about whose birthday it was.  
  
Jenny was especially excited for this birthday because she remembered her parents telling her big brother that he would go to a school for people with magic called Hogwarts when he was 11.  
  
Finally it was the day before her birthday: July 9th. She was really excited. She knew sometime tomorrow she would get a letter from that wonderful school. She remembered her parents talking about when they were invited to go to Hogwarts.  
  
Finally it was the end of the day, but Jenny couldn't sleep. She new that anytime now she would get a letter that would tell her she would go to Hogwarts and learn how to be a good witch. Even though she loved her friends at school she couldn't wait to get away from the orphanage.  
  
Then a thought struck her, what name should she give the people at Hogwarts?  
  
Then she thought: what would dad and mum want? She was sure they would want her to tell the truth.  
  
That's it, she thought, I'm telling the truth. But not to the people who already know me as Jenny Smith.  
  
Suddenly there was an owl at the window of her bedroom.  
  
Jenny jumped up and ran to her window. It's here! I'm finally getting out of this stupid orphanage!  
  
She opened her window and let the owl in. She took the letter and tore it open carefully. Her hands shook as she excitedly took out the yellow parchment.  
  
Hogwarts School of  
  
Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Dear Miss Smith,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in to our school for the education in witchcraft. Also enclosed is a list of all you sill need to attend our school.  
  
Term begins on September 1st. We await you owl stating you will be able to attend no later than July 31st.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Jenny was so excited she almost dropped the envelope. She took out the rest of it.  
  
Uniform  
  
First Years will need the following:  
  
1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3.One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all students' items should have nametags as to not lose them.  
  
  
  
Course Books  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following books  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1)  
  
By Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic  
  
By Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory  
  
By Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration  
  
By Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
  
By Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
  
By Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
  
By Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
  
By Quentin Trimble  
  
  
  
Other Equipment  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
Students are allowed to have a pet- an owl, cat, or toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM UNLESS TOLD DIFFERENTLY.  
  
Jenny looked at the parchment in astonishment. She was really going to Hogwarts!  
  
Then she thought: how am I going to get all of this stuff?  
  
Then she remembered the owl. She took out a piece of paper from a notebook. In it she wrote:  
  
Dear Professor McGonagall,  
  
I am grateful to be accepted into this school, but how will I get all my things? Could you please send someone to take me to where I should get all of my things?  
  
I don't live with wizards and I'm not sure they would understand my situation.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Jenny  
  
She paused at the signature.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Jenny Smith  
  
Jenny tied the letter to the owl and it flew away.  
  
Jenny almost forgot about the letter over the next few days then Mrs. Jacobs said, "Jenny there's someone at the door for you! He says his name is..."  
  
"Hagrid," said a loud voice.  
  
"Oh, that's right… Hagrid."  
  
The man named Hagrid walked in. He was bigger than any man Jenny had seen in her whole life.  
  
"Hello…Jenny. You sent a letter sayin' you needed someone ta help yeh get yer things fer school. Didn' yeh?"  
  
"Um… Yes I did."  
  
"Well we best be goin' now"  
  
"Oh, okay… bye Mrs. Jacobs."  
  
"W… wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"Just to get some things for school."  
  
"Are you sure you can trust him?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Mrs. Jacobs. I will be just fine."  
  
As soon as Hagrid and jenny were out of the house he said, "Who's the muggle?"  
  
"Muggle? Oh, you mean Mrs. Jacobs. She is the owner of the orphanage."  
  
"Yer an orphan? So tha explains why yeh didn't know how ter get yer stuff."  
  
"Um… excuse me for asking, but who are you exactly?"  
  
"I'm Ruebus Hagrid. I'm the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. I also teach care of magical creatures."  
  
"Oh. Well, where are we going and how are we going to get there?"  
  
"We're goin to Diagon Alley. That's where all the wizards and witches in England and around here go ter get stuff to do magic."  
  
"How are we getting there? And where is Diagon Alley?"  
  
"We're walking there and Diagon Alley is in London."  
  
It took them about 20 minutes to get to the crowded streets of London. Jenny just kept following Hagrid and she could never get lost. Where ever Hagrid went there was a gap in the crowd.  
  
She finally caught up to Hagrid, "I don't see anyplace where there would be a bunch of wizards or witches."  
  
"It won't be obvious 'cause then the whole lot of muggles would be wantin' to use magic, and we can't have that now can we?" said Hagrid.  
  
"Well…no I guess not."  
  
"Ah. Here we are, the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Jenny nearly bumped into him. The Leaky Cauldron was a small really old- looking, grimy pub. It looked like something that didn't belong in London at least. Hagrid led the way in. The whole pub went quiet as the bartender said, "What do we have here? My God! She has a scar the same as Harry Potter's!"  
  
Every single head turned to look at her. Including Hagrid's.  
  
"He's right I don't know how I could have missed it!" said Hagrid in a loud whisper.  
  
Jenny felt all the eyes on her and just wanted to run away and cry.  
  
"Harry..." she thought, "My brother! He must still be alive!"  
  
All the eyes were still on her when she started to cry.  
  
Hagrid comforted her, "Don't cry now, Jenny, they're just surprised at yer scar. Nothin big."  
  
She cried even harder. Her scar was a big thing and they weren't just surprised, they were looking at her as if she was a muggle doing magic!  
  
She cried, "I know I have a scar just like Harry Potter! Because I'm Jenny Potter! I was there when Voldemort," at this everyone gasped or shuddered, "killed our parents!"  
  
Then Jenny broke down completely. She slid to the ground against the doorway. She started to cry hysterically. She was faintly aware of Hagrid picking her up and taking her to the alley beside the small pub. He had tapped on the third brick to the left above the garbage can.  
  
He had taken her to a small shop called "The Owl Post". There was many owls inside and written a letter to some one named Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Then she couldn't remember anymore.  
  
She awoke in the orphanage. She was sure that was all a dream, and then she noticed a trunk foot of her bed. She got out of bed and looked at it. She noticed a letter on top of it. It said:  
  
Dear Miss Smith,  
  
Due to your outburst at the Leaky Cauldron we have gotten you all the books and other equipment you will need for the school year with the exception of your robes, wand, and if you want one, your pet.  
  
Hagrid will come by tomorrow to see if you are well enough to get the rest of your things. Please note that Harry Potter's sister died when on the night of her parents' death, sharing the same fate.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
She looked at the letter. She was so sure that no one knew she was alive, but to have it in black and white, it hurt. Very badly.  
  
She wanted to lie back down and cry. But she was brave. She let her curiosity take over and looked at all the things in her trunk.  
  
There were all the books she needed to have, a collapsible telescope, a cauldron, a set of crystal phials, and a set of brass scales.  
  
She was happy, sad and anxious all at the same time. She was anxious for school to start, happy that it wasn't a dream, and sad because everyone thought she really was dead.  
  
Hagrid picked her up at the orphanage and they, again, walked to London. They went into the Leaky Cauldron and it became so quiet that you could've heard a pin drop.  
  
Hagrid hurried Jenny outside. He took out his pink umbrella and tapped the third brick two across from the garbage can. She could see so many shops and people with cloaks on. Some with pointed hats.  
  
She saw a magical pet shop, an ice cream shop, and many more. She asked, "Hagrid, where are we going first?"  
  
"Well we have ter get yer money first."  
  
Jenny stopped. "Hagrid, that means I'll have an account under my name, right?"  
  
"Yes ya will, why?"  
  
"Just wondering," Jenny said. Jenny knew there wouldn't be an account for her because no one knew that Jenny Potter was alive and everyone thought she was Jenny Smith!  
  
They walked into a large building. Jenny looked around at the people; except they weren't people they were…  
  
"Goblins. Everything here at Gringotts is managed by goblins," Hagrid explained.  
  
"What vault?" said a goblin behind the counter.  
  
Hagrid looked at Jenny.  
  
"Um… Smith, Jenny Smith," she said uncertainly.  
  
"Full name?"  
  
"Jennifer Ann Smith."  
  
"Hmm. I don't think there is an account for a Jennifer Ann Smith."  
  
"How about Jennifer Ann Potter?" Jenny said in just above a whisper.  
  
"Yes, there is one for a Jennifer Ann Potter. Come this way."  
  
Hagrid looked at Jenny. He had a puzzled face. Before he could say anything, the goblin led them through a door and told them to get into a cart that was there. They rode down a tunnel at a fast pace. Jenny thought she was going to be sick. They finally stopped and Jenny could catch her breath.  
  
Jenny gasped. There were columns of gold, silver, and bronze. Never in all her life had Jenny seen so much money in all her life, even if it was an odd assortment of coins.  
  
Jenny asked, "Hagrid what are these strange coins called?"  
  
"The gold ones are Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts."  
  
"Do you have anything that I could put the money in?" she asked.  
  
He pulled out a small leather bag. She took it and went into the vault. She took a bunch of the Sickles assuming the Knuts were small and the Galleons were too big.  
  
"How do these add up? I mean, how many of what are to what?" Jenny asked Hagrid.  
  
"There are twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. Simple as that."  
  
Jenny looked at the vault when she was one getting the money. Wow, she thought, my parents must have been loaded! But, wait; I don't ever remember having a lot of money. Oh well.  
  
They walked out of they bank. Jenny looked at all the strange looking shops.  
  
After they walked past a few shops Hagrid said, "Uh… Jenny? Is yer name really Smith or…"  
  
His eyes widened at what he was about to say, "Potter?"  
  
She didn't look at him. There was a long awkward silence.  
  
She looked at him, she didn't need to tell him, but she did anyway.  
  
"Potter," she said in a whisper.  
  
His eyes widened. "But 'Arry doesn' 'ave a sister."  
  
"Yes, he does," she said matter-of-factly, and then she pointed at herself, "me."  
  
Hagrid gasped. He looked at her. "Yeh know yer gonna ave to tell Dumbledore."  
  
"Dumbledore? Who's that?"  
  
"What? Yeh don' know `o Dumbledore is? 'E's yer 'eadmaster."  
  
"Oh, sorry I guess I don't know the people I should. Being a witch and all."  
  
"Tha's okay, lots `o people come `ere from muggle families."  
  
"What do you mean exactly by 'muggle'?"  
  
"Muggle means non-magical folk. Like what's-her-name at the orphanage."  
  
"Her name is Mrs. Jacobs. I don't think my parents ever referred to anyone as a muggle. I can't remember much."  
  
"Yeh know you do look a lot like 'Arry."  
  
"Really? I can't seem to remember much lately."  
  
They stopped at a robe shop. Jenny got fitted and bought the robes.  
  
Then they went to Ollivander's to buy Jennys wand. She was really excited because, to Jenny, this made her officially a witch.  
  
They stepped through the doors and Mr. Ollivander's voice suddenly spoke, "Hello there, Hagrid… and ah… another Potter."  
  
Mr. Ollivander touched her scar very lightly, so lightly in fact it made shivers go down her spine.  
  
"Yes I remember the day I gave that wand to him. If only I had known… if only."  
  
Jenny startled at his small speech and wanted to end the growing, awkward silence, started talking.  
  
"Um yes I'm Jennifer Potter, but everyone just calls me Jenny," she said. For some reason Jenny felt uncomfortable under Mr. Ollivander's stare.  
  
"I presume you are here to buy a wand?"  
  
"Yes I am, but I'm not so sure what one to get," said Jenny uncertainly.  
  
"Oh my dear child, you do not choose the wand; it chooses you!"  
  
"Excuse me? But a wand is an inanimate object. How could it 'choose' someone? It needs its own mind to do that."  
  
"But my dear child, remember, this is magic we are talking about!" then Mr. Ollivander took measuring tape out of his pocket, "Which is your wand hand?"  
  
Jenny looked puzzled, "What? Oh… you mean… never mind, my wand hand is my right hand."  
  
Then the measuring tape floated from Mr. Ollivander's hands and began to measure Jenny. It measured her right arm (her shoulder to her forefinger), from her wrist to elbow, from her armpit to her knee, then around her head.  
  
While the measuring tape measured her Mr. Ollivander began looking at the shelves and picking out various boxes.  
  
He was finally satisfied with the collection he had and went to Jenny.  
  
"Here, try this one, Phoenix feather, Willow, 10 inches."  
  
Jenny took it in her hands and as soon as she had touched it she felt something special. Jenny waved it about and colorful sparks flew out of the end of the wand.  
  
"Bravo! She's got a wand," Hagrid said, but Mr. Ollivander stood watching Jenny.  
  
"Strange… very strange. I don't believe I have ever seen the first wand a person takes choose them. Like your brother, we can expect great things from you. You have great power… use it well."  
  
Mr. Ollivander straightened up and took the wand and its box to wrap it. As he wrapped it in brown paper he was still muttering, "Strange… much like her brother… obviously a lot of power…"  
  
"Excuse me, but what do you mean a lot like my brother?"  
  
"I meant he was given a powerful wand and it was a  
  
His eyes widened. "But 'Arry doesn' 'ave a sister."  
  
"Yes, he does," she said matter-of-factly, and then she pointed at herself, "me."  
  
Hagrid gasped. He looked at her. "Yeh know yer gonna ave to tell Dumbledore."  
  
"Dumbledore? Who's that?"  
  
"What? Yeh don' know `o Dumbledore is? 'E's yer 'eadmaster."  
  
"Oh, sorry I guess I don't know the people I should. Being a witch and all."  
  
"Tha's okay, lots `o people come `ere from muggle families."  
  
"What do you mean exactly by 'muggle'?"  
  
"Muggle means non-magical folk. Like what's-her-name at the orphanage."  
  
"Her name is Mrs. Jacobs. I don't think my parents ever referred to anyone as a muggle. I can't remember much."  
  
"Yeh know you do look a lot like 'Arry."  
  
"Really? I can't seem to remember much lately."  
  
They stopped at a robe shop. Jenny got fitted and bought the robes.  
  
Then they went to Ollivander's to buy Jenny's wand. She was really excited because, to Jenny, this made her officially a witch.  
  
They stepped through the doors and Mr. Ollivander's voice suddenly spoke, "Hello there, Hagrid… and ah… another Potter."  
  
Mr. Ollivander touched her scar very lightly, so lightly in fact it made shivers go down her spine.  
  
"Yes I remember the day I gave that wand to him. If only I had known… if only."  
  
Jenny startled at his small speech and wanted to end the growing, awkward silence, started talking.  
  
"Um yes I'm Jennifer Potter, but everyone just calls me Jenny," she said. For some reason Jenny felt uncomfortable under Mr. Ollivander's stare.  
  
"I presume you are here to buy a wand?"  
  
"Yes I am, but I'm not so sure what one to get," said Jenny uncertainly.  
  
"Oh my dear child, you do not choose the wand; it chooses you!"  
  
"Excuse me? But a wand is an inanimate object. How could it 'choose' someone? It needs its own mind to do that."  
  
"But my dear child, remember, this is magic we are talking about!" then Mr. Ollivander took measuring tape out of his pocket, "Which is your wand hand?"  
  
Jenny looked puzzled, "What? Oh… you mean… never mind, my wand hand is my right hand."  
  
Then the measuring tape floated from Mr. Ollivander's hands and began to measure Jenny. It measured her right arm (her shoulder to her forefinger), from her wrist to elbow, from her armpit to her knee, then around her head.  
  
While the measuring tape measured her Mr. Ollivander began looking at the shelves and picking out various boxes.  
  
He was finally satisfied with the collection he had and went to Jenny.  
  
"Here, try this one, Phoenix feather, Willow, 10 inches."  
  
Jenny took it in her hands and as soon as she had touched it she felt something special. Jenny waved it about and colorful sparks flew out of the end of the wand.  
  
"Bravo! She's got a wand," Hagrid said, but Mr. Ollivander stood watching Jenny.  
  
"Strange… very strange. I don't believe I have ever seen the first wand a person takes choose them. Like your brother, we can expect great things from you. You have great power… use it well."  
  
Mr. Ollivander straightened up and took the wand and its box to wrap it. As he wrapped it in brown paper he was still muttering, "Strange… much like her brother… obviously a lot of power…"  
  
"Excuse me, but what do you mean a lot like my brother?"  
  
"I meant he was given a powerful wand and it was also the brother wand, the feather of the same phoenix, to the one that did that and its twin on your brother," he said pointing to Jenny's scar.  
  
Jenny looked at Mr. Ollivander with widened eyes, "My brother's wand, and the one that… that… that chose him has the feather of the same phoenix in his wand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He was done wrapping the wand in its box and handed it to Jenny.  
  
"Be careful, now, with that wand it is very powerful as you are, and a powerful witch or wizard with a powerful wand can be very dangerous if not taught right. I'm sure you won't have that problem at Hogwarts, but just remember."  
  
Jenny and Hagrid walked out of the store.  
  
"Well… that was the last of it. Unless you wanted to 'ave a pet."  
  
"Oh! I would just love to have a pet! What do you think I should have?"  
  
"Well it says you can get a toad, oh not a toad you'll be made fun of the rest of yer life fer havin' a toad. Or a cat… well I don' really get along with cats, but I would recommend havin' an owl. With an owl you can 'ave it send yer letters and things like that."  
  
"Oh! Then I want an owl!"  
  
They walked to a shop called Eelops Owl Emporium.  
  
As they went inside Jenny recognized it as the shop she was in while Hagrid was writing the letter to Professor McGonagall or to that Albus Dumbledore or whoever it was.  
  
They stopped at the counter and a man stepped up. He almost fainted by the looks of it.  
  
"Wh…wh…who are you young lady?" he said looking nervously at Hagrid.  
  
"Well… I'm Jenny Smi…" now it was her turn to look nervously at Hagrid. He gave her a slight nod.  
  
"I'm Jenny Potter."  
  
The man gasped and looked at Hagrid and Jenny as if they had gone mad.  
  
Hagrid cleared his throat and said, "We are here to buy an owl, are you going to help us or not?"  
  
"Y…Yes."  
  
They looked around at all the owls. There were brown and tan ones. Then as Jenny was looking around, she suddenly saw an almost perfectly white one except for a star on its chest.  
  
"Oh Hagrid! I want that one! The beautiful white one with the star!"  
  
"Okay," said Hagrid, "you heard her she wants that one." He pointed at the owl.  
  
The man went over to the cage and brought it over to the counter.  
  
Hagrid wanted to pay for her new owl, so Jenny waited eagerly for the change so she could take her new owl.  
  
Once they were outside the little shop, Jenny began spilling out thank- you's to Hagrid for giving her the wonderful owl.  
  
"Oh Hagrid it's so beautiful! Thank you so much! I've never had a pet before," she squeaked.  
  
"Oh it's nothin' I was jus' givin' ya yer birthday present."  
  
Jenny kept thanking Hagrid for about five minutes and then looked at her owl.  
  
"What should I name you?" Jenny thought aloud.  
  
The owl hooted. "I know. I'll call you Star. How would you like that?"  
  
The owl hooted again.  
  
Wow, Jenny thought, it's only two days after my birthday and I found out I'm a witch and got all my stuff I need to go to this school. Oh and then I don't have to put up with anyone being mean to me!  
  
The date was September 1st. It was the day Jenny was leaving the orphanage for almost the whole year. She was packing all her things in her trunk.  
  
Mrs. Jacobs had been surprised when she told her she wasn't going to her other school anymore. Jenny couldn't tell her the truth; that it was a school where she could learn how to do magic. She had told her that it was a new boarding school. That she wanted to go so badly she forgot to ask, but now that the forms were sent in and she was accepted that she simply couldn't get out of it.  
  
Mrs. Jacobs understood and told Jenny not to worry about it.  
  
Now today she was leaving. She looked forward to meeting people that had magic as she did, but was sad to be leaving her friends.  
  
The day before she used up all her telephone time talking to her friend Michelle. Jenny and Michelle cried together on the phone and Jenny promised to write Michelle letters.  
  
Remembering that, Jenny took some envelopes and paper and put them into her trunk.  
  
Mrs. Jacobs had promised to take her to Kings Cross.  
  
Jenny finished packing and went downstairs. Mrs. Jacobs was waiting for her. They went to the car together and put her trunk in the back of the car.  
  
Jenny was silent for the whole car ride to Kings Cross. As soon as they got into London it was crowded and noisy.  
  
They finally got to Kings Cross.  
  
"Do you want me to take you to the platform?" said Mrs. Jacobs.  
  
"No, I'm sure I can find it on my own."  
  
Jenny hugged Mrs. Jacobs then took her cart with her trunk in it. She put her hand into her coat pocket and looked at her ticket.  
  
She looked at which platform she would need to wait. She looked at it for a long time. It said she was to wait at Platform 9 and ¾.  
  
She thought, Oh well it must just be a misprint.  
  
Jenny started walking towards platforms 9 and 10. She waited for five minutes and no train came.  
  
She walked up to a guard and asked, "Is there a train for eleven o'clock on platform nine?"  
  
"No, sorry little girl."  
  
"Well wait, is there one for platform ten?"  
  
Now the guard was starting to get agitated, "No there isn't a train at all for eleven."  
  
Jenny watched as the guard walked away. Oh no, she thought, I hope I didn't get the day wrong. Maybe I got the time wrong.  
  
She looked at her ticket again. No, I got the time and the date right. What could have gone wrong?  
  
She then saw a large family, all with red hair, talking about a something. She knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help overhearing the words like wizards and Quidditch.  
  
Jenny walked quickly up to them and asked, "Um excuse me but I couldn't help overhearing and I was wondering how to get to the Hogwarts Express."  
  
"Oh, it's right here," said a plump woman, pointing to the wall.  
  
"Um how do you get to the platform?" Jenny said trying not to look puzzled.  
  
"Oh it's your first year is it? You just walk right through that wall between platforms nine and ten. Don't be afraid, but sometimes it helps just to run through, doesn't it, Ron?" she asked a tall boy with a lot of freckles.  
  
"Yeah, mum, it does," he said his ears turning pink.  
  
"Oh okay, but can I go with someone?"  
  
"Oh yes dear, Ron will go with you won't you?"  
  
"Yeah," he said his ears turning redder.  
  
"Why don't you go right now?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jenny and Ron walked in front of the wall between platforms nine and ten. She was afraid she was going to walk right into the wall, looking like a fool. They started to walk towards it and Jenny started to get the urge to run, but she resisted.  
  
Finally they got through and Jenny let out her breath. She looked to the boy named Ron and said, "Thank you for walking through with me." Jenny tucked her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Your wel…" he started to say then stared at her forehead.  
  
Then his sister and brothers came through, and finally his mother. His mother stared at Jenny for a split second, and then scolded everyone else for doing so.  
  
"Stop staring it's not polite."  
  
Then Ron said, "You have a scar on your forehead just like Harry's."  
  
She wasn't in the mood for people to be staring at her and said, "So? Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"N…no, I just thought it was a bit strange, accounting that Harry doesn't have any relatives."  
  
That stung. She just thought for a second and said, "Well my name is Jennifer Potter. Nice to meet you."  
  
They were all silent. Then the mother said, "Well I'm Molly Weasley, this is Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron." Pointing at them she said their names.  
  
They all smiled weakly. Jenny smiled warmly, trying not to lose her temper and tell them all to put their eyes back in their heads and stop staring.  
  
She said goodbye and went into the train. She stopped at two compartments before she found one with a girl about her age.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jenny." She said.  
  
"Hi I'm Erin Collins," the other girl said.  
  
Erin didn't ask about her scar, but Jenny was sure she noticed it.  
  
Jenny smiled; she was going to get along fine with this girl.  
  
Then another girl came into the compartment.  
  
"Hi, I'm Shauna Steenson, can I come in here? All the other compartments are full."  
  
"Sure, fine with me. How about you Erin?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
Shauna looked at Jenny's forehead and her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You have a scar just like Harry Potter!"  
  
Then Shauna turned really red, "Oh I'm sorry you probably get that a lot don't you? Sometimes I can't keep my big mouth shut."  
  
"That's okay, but I'm an orphan and grew up with a bunch of muggles in an orphanage, so they don't know who Harry Potter is."  
  
"Oh well I'm muggle-born and I remember reading something about Harry Potter and that he had a scar too," said Erin.  
  
"Yeah, well I guess I should tell you two; my full name is Jennifer Ann Potter."  
  
They both gasped.  
  
"Wow you're related to Harry Potter? What's it like being with someone who's like one of the most famous wizards ever? If you're wondering, I read in a book that he is so famous," Erin gushed.  
  
"Well, that's another thing, I don't live with Harry because I ran away the night my parents died, so everyone just assumed I was dead."  
  
Silence rang in the air. No one said a thing. Then a witch with a cart of sweets knocked on the door and stuck her head inside the compartment.  
  
"Would you dears like anything off the cart?"  
  
Jenny was hungry. She hadn't really had a breakfast because she had been so excited to be going to Hogwarts. "Sure. I'll have some stuff."  
  
"Me too," said Shauna.  
  
"Me three," said Erin.  
  
They all stepped out of the compartment and took a look at the sweets. Jenny took some Cauldron Cakes, Erin took some of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and Shauna took some Chocolate Frogs.  
  
The cart moved on to the next compartment while the girls went inside. Jenny saw Ron come out and another boy come out and said, "Hi Ron who's your friend there?"  
  
Ron's ears turned red and the other boy turned around. He looked at Jenny as if he remembered her from somewhere.  
  
"Harry Potter," he said.  
  
Shauna and Erin had been behind Jenny and all three girls gasped.  
  
Harry took it that they were amazed at who it was, but Jenny knew the reason why the other girls gasped. It because they were all looking at her brother.  
  
Ron was looking at Jenny and Harry alternately.  
  
Jenny had to think of something to say before everyone spilled out the truth.  
  
"You're Jen…" Erin started to say.  
  
Jenny cut her off. "Wow. You're Harry Potter? The person who defeated you- know-who?"  
  
Jenny knew all this because of what Hagrid had told her and what she had read in her books.  
  
Harry looked uncomfortable, "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Uhh… Nothing. Nothing. Sorry we bothered you," Erin quickly said.  
  
They all went inside the compartment, but not before Jenny could see Ron whispering something to Harry.  
  
Once they were inside the compartment Erin gave her a look and Shauna started to shout at her.  
  
"Why didn't you say any thing? He's your brother and it looked like he didn't recognize you, so you should've told him!"  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Shauna fell silent. Harry walked in. They all gasped at once, again.  
  
He looked to Jenny and said, "Can I see your forehead?"  
  
Jenny pushed back her bangs. Harry gasped and said, "I didn't believe Ron, but I guess it's really true."  
  
"Well, nice to meet you too. My name is Jenny."  
  
But Harry wasn't listening to Jenny. "Why are you going around saying you're my sister?"  
  
"But I am your sister! Don't you remember me at all? I remember you!"  
  
"What?! You can't be my sister. Professor Dumbledore would've told me. He said that my only relatives were the Dursleys."  
  
"Well I kind of ran away the night our parents died and everyone assumed I was dead."  
  
"What?! Are you expecting me to believe that?"  
  
Then he stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door shut.  
  
Erin and Shauna looked at Jenny.  
  
"I swear I'm telling the truth. I'm really his sister."  
  
"We believe you don't we, Shauna?"  
  
"Yeah, of course we do. We are your friends now whether you like it or not."  
  
"Oh thanks. I couldn't have better friends."  
  
They started talking about their homes and where they came from and who their parents were until a witch came in and told them they would be getting to Hogwarts in about five minutes. They all agreed they should change.  
  
Finally the train came to a stop. Jenny, Erin, and Shauna looked at each other in anticipation. Then they all stepped out of the compartment.  
  
Jenny saw Harry and tried to give him a warm smile, but he just scowled at her. Jenny frowned as she continued walking out towards the train. Then she heard a voice.  
  
"Firs' years over 'ere!"  
  
Jenny turned to see Hagrid. She, Shauna, and Erin rushed to where Hagrid was standing.  
  
"Four to a boat!"  
  
Jenny, Shauna, and Erin got into a boat with a boy.  
  
Jenny looked to see who it was. Jenny groaned. She wasn't so sure of how fun this year was going to be anymore.  
  
It was Drake.  
  
"Hi, Smith, how did a mud blood like you get into Hogwarts?"  
  
Shauna gasped. "What did you call her? Because if you called her what I think you called her get ready for a swim because I'm throwing you overboard!"  
  
"N…nothin'. I didn't say anything; I didn't say anything," Drake stuttered, rattled by what Shauna said.  
  
"Good! Because I meant what I said."  
  
Drake cowered and tried to get as far away from Shauna as he could. He scooted away until he was almost sitting on Erin. The funny thing was that Erin wasn't really objecting, but Jenny wasn't really paying attention to what Erin was doing.  
  
"Oh yeah Drake, My name; it's Jenny Potter. Just thought I'd tell you."  
  
Drake's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything.  
  
They were all silent for the rest of the boat ride.  
  
They all stopped at the front door. Hagrid knocked on it three times, then it swung open and a witch stepped out.  
  
"I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of our house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
  
The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
  
The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.  
  
I will return to escort you into the Great Hall when we are ready for you. While you are waiting pleases do be quiet."  
  
After Professor McGonagall had gone out the door everyone started to talk at once about what they had to do.  
  
Jenny had no idea, but she heard things from they just picked a house for you to you had to duel the headmaster.  
  
Jenny wasn't sure about anything anyone said, but was ready to do something if asked.  
  
Then Professor McGonagall came in and told everyone to go out, but asked Jenny to stay. Professor McGonagall went outside when all the students had gone out the door.  
  
Jenny faintly heard a voice start to sing a song about the four houses or something or other when Professor McGonagall came back inside the little room.  
  
"Mr. Potter has told Professor Dumbledore that you have been going around to people and telling them that your name is Jenny Potter, is that true?"  
  
"Well yes, but…"  
  
Professor McGonagall cut her off. "Then that means you will go to Professor Dumbledore and confess, then you are to go to Mr. Potter and apologize for impersonating his deceased sister."  
  
"But…"  
  
Professor McGonagall made her point by a look. Then she led Jenny out the door. She led Jenny down various halls until she led Jenny out side and stopped in front of a stone statue of a gargoyle. She said, "Chocolate Frogs," and stepped inside a passageway as the gargoyle jumped aside.  
  
Jenny quickly followed professor McGonagall for fear of being left behind. They went up a winding staircase and finally stopped at a door. Professor McGonagall opened the door and stepped inside. Jenny stepped inside and saw a beautiful circular office with many paintings of old headmasters and mistresses. There were many odd things scattered around his office and a beautiful red bird.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his chair and suddenly turned around. He saw Jenny looking at the beautiful bird. "Yes beautiful isn't he? He is a phoenix no doubt."  
  
Jenny was startled at his voice abruptly seeming to come out of nowhere. "Yes he is beautiful. Does he have a name?"  
  
"Yes, his name if Fawkes."  
  
Jenny looked to the phoenix and it sang a steady note as if telling Jenny not to be afraid.  
  
"Now to the business you were brought here for. Thank you Minerva for bringing her up here." Professor McGonagall nodded and left out the door. "Now, Jenny you were to tell me something I believe?"  
  
"Yes I was supposed to tell you that I've been going around telling people that I'm Jenny Potter. And that everyone doesn't believe me so they say it's not true, but it is true!"  
  
"Hmm. Well it seems we have a problem. You see Harry did have a sister, but it is believed that she died on the night her parents died. We didn't tell this to Harry because it would just cause him more grief. In his first year he learned how his parents actually died after living with muggles that didn't want to tell him the truth. In his second year we weren't sure if we should tell him. In his third year we were sure to tell him, but then Sirius Black escaped and he is Harry's godfather. He is also your godfather as a matter of fact. Well, that is if you really are Harry's sister. Could you mind telling me how Sirius didn't find you that night?"  
  
"Well, I kind of was really scared so I ran to a hiding spot and after Sirius took Harry I ran away. Then Mrs. Jacobs found me."  
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
"It's really true. I swear. Even look at my scar!"  
  
Jenny pulled back her bangs for the first time since the incident with Harry.  
  
Professor Dumbledore didn't even seem phased.  
  
"Well I guess it is true. We must tell Harry though."  
  
As if he had been listening for a cue, Harry knocked on the door and came in with Professor McGonagall carrying a three-legged stool with an old worn hat on it.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but we have the Sorting Hat ready."  
  
Harry looked at Jenny and scowled. She knew he probably wouldn't even believe Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Jenny I think you have something to tell Harry here."  
  
"Yes. Harry I'm terribly sorry I went around saying I was your sister without telling you the truth. I really am your sister. I remember when Sirius found you, but I was too afraid of the other people who had gotten mum and dad. I remember I was so frightened for you because I didn't know what would happen to you."  
  
Jenny stood there on the verge of tears. Harry stood opposite her and was speechless. He had that fuzzy look as if he was trying very hard to remember something way in the back of his mind. Then he brightened and said, "I guess I do remember you a little. Little sister."  
  
They hugged and Jenny hung onto Harry as if for dear life. She didn't want to lose him ever again.  
  
Jenny finally let go and even though he didn't want to end the reuniting of a brother and sister, he knew it wouldn't get done otherwise.  
  
"Ahem. I'm sure this is a very happy reunion, but I must remind you there are things to be done. Jenny if you would sit on this stool and try on the Sorting Hat you will be able to be sorted into your house."  
  
"Okay," Jenny said reluctantly.  
  
Jenny sat on the stool smiling, facing her brother. The last thing she saw before the hat went over her eyes was his smiling face.  
  
"Hmm. Another Potter. I was expecting another to come to Hogwarts. Hmm. You are very witty and brave. Also a fast learner. Lots of talent too. Slytherin wouldn't be a bad idea."  
  
No not Slytherin! Thought Jenny. Please not Slytherin. I'd rather be with my brother. Please.  
  
"Really. Like your brother you do have the likes of a Slytherin in you. Well you better be in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Jenny shakily got off the stool to stand next to her brother. He was smiling proudly.  
  
"Well, I think you two should be off to your common room to get reacquainted with each other. I think you two might have changed a bit since you last saw each other."  
  
Jenny followed Harry out the doors and down the steps. Jenny stepped in stride with Harry and he put his arm around her.  
  
"This is such a great day, Harry! I get two good friends and I get a brother too!"  
  
"Yeah. I remember when I first came to Hogwarts. People were always gaping at my scar and saying I was special. I didn't feel special though. I didn't know anything about magic. I had just found out that my parents were murdered, instead of what my- I mean our aunt, uncle, and cousin had told me that they had died in a car crash. When Hagrid came to get me I didn't believe him, but he asked me if strange things, things that seemed to have happened by magic had happened. I knew then it was true."  
  
"I remember one day, I was really mad at one person from my school. He was calling me names because I lived in an orphanage. I think I made his hair turn purple."  
  
"I remember when I accidentally made a teacher's hair go a different color."  
  
"Harry, when you were sorted, did the Sorting Hat talk to you? Did it tell you that you would be good in Slytherin?" Jenny said timidly.  
  
"Wh… yeah it said that… why? Oh did it say something to you."  
  
"yeah. Harry, why did it say I would be good in Slytherin? I'm not a bad person. Am I?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
They were silent the rest of they way back to the common room. When they got inside Jenny was eager to hear about Harry's life so she asked him to stay in the common room and tell her the rest about his life. They stayed up half the night talking, but what would you expect from a brother and sister that had been separated from each other for eight years?  
  
They finally and reluctantly went to their dorms and went to sleep for about three hours.  
  
Even though Jenny had gotten little sleep, she was up before everyone else and was very energetic. She practically skipped to breakfast and saved a seat for Harry. She was him walk in and waved at him so he would come sit by her. By the time he was sitting down he was beet red.  
  
"Hi Harry! This is so cool! But could you help me with my schedule? I just don't know where everything is."  
  
"Sure. Most of the people will know where they're going, but the castle can be confusing at times. The stairs move a lot, so you'll have to watch out for that. And there's trick steps on the stairs, walls pretending to be doors, and some doors that have a trick to opening them."  
  
"Oh! Thanks so much Harry! I probably won't make it if you weren't here to help me."  
  
Then Jenny saw her friend Erin walk through the doors and towards the Gryffindor table. Jenny waved her over to the side where she was. Erin's smile widened and she sat in an empty seat by Harry. Jenny was confused. Why would she sit by Harry? Oh well. Nothing to worry about, I guess.  
  
"Hi Harry. I'm Jenny's friend Erin. I haven't seen you. I saw you when I was Sorted, but then you just sort of disappeared."  
  
"I 'as 'oin' 'o 'fessor umbleore's o'ice," Harry said with a full mouth.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think he said he was going to…Professor…Dumbledore's…office. Is that right?"  
  
Harry nodded as he blushed.  
  
"Oh! Hi Jenny! I didn't see you."  
  
Huh? Didn't see me? Okay something weird is going on. Jenny thought.  
  
"Hey Harry. Why did you go to Professor Dumbledore's office? Were you in trouble?" Erin laughed as she said this.  
  
Jenny was getting tired of this she scanned the Great Hall for signs of Shauna. She looked at the other tables finally she found her at the Ravenclaw table. Jenny waved at her to come over. She finally got Shauna's attention and she ran over.  
  
"Hi Jenny! I missed you so much. Where were you?"  
  
"Finally someone asks me! I was at Professor Dumbledore's office because no one believed that I was really Harry's sister."  
  
"Oh so cool, but wait. Erin's here and she would've asked you."  
  
"Well I'll tell you later, but I'll tell you about how Professor Dumbledore's office was."  
  
Jenny told Shauna everything that had happened yesterday, except for the thing about Slytherin.  
  
"Wow, that is so cool. I wish I had a brother like Harry… well except for the whole him and I being separated for like eight years." Shauna smiled and laughed.  
  
"Even though I've only known my brother for a few hours I think he's really cool, and even though Harry has told me everyone tells him this, he's really special."  
  
"Well of course he is, being your sister," Shauna said with a laugh.  
  
"He's special any way." Erin had been sitting staring at Harry and now said this with a soft dreamy tone.  
  
"What?" Jenny and Shauna said at the same time.  
  
"What? Oh nothing."  
  
I know what she said. Whoa. Stop right there. Jenny thought as something clicked in her mind. Erin and… Harry?!?! Am I having a dream… wait maybe the word I'm looking for is having a nightmare. Erin doesn't stand a chance.  
  
Jenny nudged Erin. "Hey stop flirting with my brother! I'm not saying it to be mean, but you don't stand a chance with my brother."  
  
"What makes you think you know everything? What makes you think I like your brother?!?! Yeah right. In his and your dreams."  
  
Erin spun around and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What was that all about?!" Shauna asked.  
  
"I'll have to tell you at lunch." Jenny said as the bell rang. Jenny grabbed her book bag and schedule.  
  
Jenny looked at her schedule. Transfiguration was first and it was with Ravenclaws. Yes, Jenny thought, at least something good today.  
  
Jenny followed some first years into a room with Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk. She started to do role call. She went down the list, then, "Jennifer Potter?"  
  
Whispers spread across the room in a ripple.  
  
"Present," Jenny said timidly. The whispering continued. People tried to get a better look at Jenny.  
  
"First, we will lay out the rules in this room." As Professor McGonagall started talking the whispering instantly stopped.  
  
"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone who will mess around in my classroom will leave and not come back. Remember you have been warned."  
  
Them she changed her desk into a barking dog and back again. Jenny had to admit she was impressed. She couldn't wait to get started. Then she was sad again because Professor McGonagall said they were only going to change a match into a needle. Professor McGonagall was one to like students who worked hard and had them copy some extensive notes then try to change a match into a needle.  
  
Jenny sat at her desk trying to make her match turn into a needle. She tried four times before she just imagined there was a needle sitting on her desk in front of her instead of a match. Jenny had a very good imagination, and even though she didn't know it, imagination is the key to magic. When Jenny looked at her match it was a needle. She squealed with joy. She showed Shauna, who was sitting behind her.  
  
Shauna said, "How did you do that? No matter how I try my match won't turn into a needle."  
  
"Just imagine that there is a needle on your desk instead of a match."  
  
Shauna closed her eyes. She said the words, and then she slowly opened her eyes after nothing had happened.  
  
"I just can't imagine that there is a needle there when I know there is a match."  
  
"Here I have an idea."  
  
Jenny put her needle in front of Shauna. "Just trust me say the words and imagine a needle."  
  
As soon as Shauna closed her eyes, Jenny switched the needle with Shauna's match. Shauna said the words and saw the needle in front of her.  
  
"What happened? Is that still your needle?"  
  
"No." Jenny showed Shauna her own needle sitting back on her desk. Shauna squealed.  
  
"Yes! I did it! Well… with your help of course. Professor McGonagall! Jenny was the first to get her match to change and then she helped me!"  
  
Professor McGonagall walked over and inspected the needles. "Yes very good Jenny and Shauna. Five points to Gryffindor." She gave Jenny a rare, tight- lipped smile of approval.  
  
The bell rang and Jenny got up. She looked at her schedule. Her next class was Potions. The Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins. Jenny saw Erin and tried to catch up with her. She finally did, but Erin wasn't speaking to her.  
  
"Erin, I'm really, really sorry about what I said this morning. Please forgive me," Jenny pleaded.  
  
Erin looked straight ahead, but said, "Jenny I forgive you, but that doesn't mean we can be friends."  
  
Jenny stopped and saw Drake walk by and stop.  
  
"Hey, how is it being a mud blood? When you weren't at the Sorting, I was sure you were sent back to that orphanage of yours."  
  
"Drake, shut up! If you don't get out of my face I'll blast it away!" Jenny said angrily with her wand out.  
  
You could certainly say he shut up and got out of his face.  
  
Jenny continued to walk down the cold halls and went into the dungeon. She sat down reluctantly by the only empty desk. It was by Drake. Jenny groaned.  
  
"Well, well, well. We seem to have our newest celebrity after Mr. Potter we have a Miss Potter. How ironic."  
  
Jenny felt herself turn bright red.  
  
"Today you will be mixing a truth potion and then giving me an essay 3 and 1/2 feet long. These are your ingredients."  
  
He took out his wand and wrote the ingredients, how and when to put them in, in the air.  
  
Jenny got out her cauldron and ingredients. She put her first ingredient in but something went wrong. It started to bubble and froth. Jenny looked over to see Drake laughing, Professor Snape looking really irritated, and Erin trying not to look concerned before the concoction boiled over, spilling on Jenny. Jenny tried to get up, but the gooey mess had her stuck and she couldn't move. She could hardly breath either. She heard Professor Snape yelling at her before she blacked out.  
  
Jenny woke up in a daze. Where am I? Why do my arms and legs feel sore? Am I in the hospital? Wait a minute… who am I?  
  
Jenny looked around in a panic. "Hello? Where am I? Who am I? Is anyone there? What time is it?"  
  
Suddenly a woman, a nurse Jenny guessed, came rushing in. "What are you shouting about?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You know who I am. I met you when you came to Hogwarts the first day."  
  
"Hogwarts? Is that where I am? And I really don't know who you are."  
  
"Madame Pomfrey. Oh no. You have amnesia."  
  
"What? Is that why I can't remember anything? Why I don't know who I am?"  
  
"Yes. You are Jennifer Ann Potter. Hogwarts is the school you go to. Its full name is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is about four in the afternoon."  
  
"Jenny… sounds a bit familiar… no I can't remember, sorry."  
  
"Well some people are here to see you. Maybe that will stir up some memories."  
  
Jenny heard Madame Pomfrey talking to some people. Then a boy with jet- black hair and green eyes walked in with two other people: a boy with red hair and a lot of freckles and a girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
"Hi Jenny I'm Harry." The boy with jet-black hair and green eyes said.  
  
"Hi Jenny, you never met me before, but I'm Hermione Granger." The bushy- haired girl said.  
  
"And I'm Ron Weasley," said the one with red hair and freckles.  
  
"Well you should know… I'm your brother."  
  
Jenny's eyes widened with a little spark of a memory.  
  
"My… brother? I remember! Your Harry Potter and your… what did you say your name was? Ron! You helped me get onto the train!"  
  
Jenny looked to the girl named Hermione, "But I don't remember you at all."  
  
"You wouldn't. Like she said, you've never met her before." Harry said.  
  
"Well, then who are you?"  
  
Jenny saw that Harry and Hermione's hands were linked together.  
  
"Wha…" Jenny started.  
  
"We'll tell you later Jenny," Harry interrupted.  
  
"For now I would just like to get to know you as Harry's sister. I'm an only child, so I've always wished to have a sibling."  
  
"I'll be glad to be your substitute sibling," Jenny said with a smile.  
  
Hermione smiled back at Jenny. They spent two minutes talking about themselves and getting acquainted. Then Madame Pomfrey came in, shooed Harry, Ron, and Hermione out, and using the excuse that Jenny needed her rest.  
  
Jenny was back in her class of Transfiguration and getting along well. She was at the top of her class and, well… a teacher's pet, if you would want to say that. Everyone was jealous of Jenny because she was so smart. Professor Snape couldn't find anything wrong without it being obvious he had made it up. Drake was still making fun of her and Erin still wasn't talking to her. Jenny put herself totally to her studies, but she never could get that nagging feeling out of her mind to tell Erin that she was sorry. Jenny never wanted to admit that she was wrong.  
  
Jenny was in Potions when she saw Erin talking and laughing with Drake.[pic] (eew!) Jenny walked over to them.  
  
"Hi Drake, Erin. How are you?"  
  
"Just fine, Jenny. Why did you come over here? I was sure you didn't want to talk to me since you mistook me having a conversation with your brother for flirting with him." She smiled sickeningly sugary sweet.  
  
"I would like to talk to you in private Erin."  
  
"Anything you say to me Drake can hear. We are going out."  
  
"What?!?!?! You're going out with him? Why? He's a Slytherin! He's always been mean to people different from him! He's always made fun of me! Even when we were on speaking terms!" Jenny was about ready to burst into tears. She had always trusted Erin. Now Erin was betraying her by going out with her enemy.  
  
"Jenny, you shouldn't judge people by what house they are in. And I have my own tastes you know. If you don't like someone doesn't mean I shouldn't like that person either."  
  
"Well I just wanted to say I was sorry. That's all."  
  
Jenny turned around with tears in her eyes to see a blurry image of Professor Snape walking into the room.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like we have someone out of her seat when the lesson is about to start."  
  
"You just walked in though."  
  
"You should have been in your seat all the same."  
  
Professor Snape started the lesson and Jenny saw Erin looking her way with regret in her eyes. Jenny took few notes and didn't really listen to the lesson. It was something about a kind of sleeping potion.  
  
I could use some of that. Jenny thought, why I could be sleeping instead of listening to Snape's stupid excuse for a lesson.  
  
Class finally ended, but Professor Snape called Jenny up to the front of the room.  
  
"Miss Potter, it may seem okay to you to not pay attention in class or not to do your assignment just because you don't approve of my lessons. I suggest you change your attitude."  
  
Jenny looked at him, astonished. How could he know what I was thinking? Wait, that's ridiculous. How could someone read your mind?  
  
Jenny walked through the halls to Charms. Her mind was elsewhere while Professor Flitwick was explaining the lesson. Jenny was thankful he hadn't called on her to answer a question.  
  
Jenny went to her usual classes and then went to the Great Hall for lunch. Jenny wasn't in the mood and Harry asked her why.  
  
"I'm just having a REALLY bad day." Jenny looked around the Great Hall, not really having an appetite. Jenny saw Erin coming her way and groaned.  
  
"Hi Jenny. I'm sorry about how I said what I said back at Potions. I hope you can forgive me."  
  
"Erin, I forgive you, but that doesn't mean we can be friends." Jenny remembered what Erin had said and how hurt she had felt.  
  
"But I said I was sorry."  
  
"I said what I said," Jenny said simply.  
  
"Well fine, but I'm not sorry about what I said, just how I said it."  
  
"That is just fine thank you, but I would like it if you would just GET OUT OF MY FACE AND STAY AWAY FROM ME FROM NOW ON SINCE YOU HAVE DECIDED TO GO OUT WITH THAT SLIMEBALL OF A PERSON, DRAKE!"  
  
Jenny sat back down as everyone stared at her. Even the teachers looked rattled. "What are you looking at? I was just talking to my… classmate."  
  
Erin was as red as a beet and ran to where she was sitting. Drake was staring poison darts at her. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were staring at her. Everyone else was trying to make it not obvious they were looking at her since her last outburst. Everyone except Professor Dumbledore; he was looking at her as if he somehow understood her outburst.  
  
"Are you okay, Jenny?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. WHY CAN'T ANYONE LET ME EAT IN PEACE?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other quickly, and then looked at their food. Jenny looked at Drake and topped his look of hate. He took one look at Jenny and turned around faster than a muggle would deny magic.  
  
Jenny, not having much of an appetite anymore, got up and walked out of the silent Great Hall. When the Great Hall was out of sight, Jenny ran to her dormitory room. She fell on her bed crying. Why did I even think for one minute that I would have a good time? Why did I think I would fit in? I feel so foolish. I just want to go back to my old friends. They were nice to me. Everyone here just sees me as Harry Potter's sister! I'm just a nobody.  
  
Jenny sat cried herself to sleep. Jenny didn't know how long she slept, but when she woke up it was dark. Jenny was refreshed from her nap, so she didn't feel like sleeping. Jenny went into the common room where she found Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Hey. What are you people still doing up?"  
  
"We were just talking. Want to sit down?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure. What were you talking about?"  
  
"Just how we think this year is going to turn out. We have had so many adventures in the last five years here at Hogwarts," Harry said.  
  
"I know that you had a lot of adventures, but no one has had time to tell me exactly what about. Could you tell me?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Sure. We'd just love to," Hermione said.  
  
"Hey, Ron, are you going to talk? You've been silent this whole time."  
  
"Yeah, it's just that Harry was the one with all the adventures."  
  
"Well I heard that you had some wicked adventures yourself."  
  
Ron's ears turned bright red. Jenny laughed at the sight. She sat down next to Ron on the couch across from Harry and Hermione. They all had a fun time making fun of each other. Just between friends you know. Harry, Hermione, and Ron told Jenny about their fun years at Hogwarts. They all decided it was time to go to their dorms. Harry kissed Hermione goodnight, and everyone said goodnight to everyone else.  
  
Jenny fell asleep feeling a little better than before. Jenny was the first to wake up and was down to breakfast before anyone else. Finally the Great Hall began to fill up. Jenny saw Shauna and waved her over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey Jenny! I haven't seen you for the longest time! Are you okay? That thing yesterday…"  
  
"I'm just fine. I'm so happy. I'll tell you about everything."  
  
Jenny told Shauna about what Erin had done and everything that had happened over the last few days.  
  
"Wow," was all that Shauna could say.  
  
"Can you believe that she is going out with Drake? I don't want you to hate Erin just because of me. You two can still be friends. I just can't believe that after she knew that I Drake was so mean to me all the time that she would go out with him!"  
  
"Jenny I'm not going to be friends with Erin because I know how much you try to be nice to Drake, but he just finds something that he thinks that is totally not cool or weird about you. We all know that there is nothing wrong with you, but we all also know there is something wrong with Drake."  
  
"Thanks for being there for me. Your one of my very best friends."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, no lack of self esteem there."  
  
Jenny and Shauna laughed. Jenny saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron walk over to the table. They were talking about Quidditch. Then Jenny saw Erin walking with Drake. They were holding hands. The sight was enough to make Jenny throw up. Then she saw Erin kiss Drake! Jenny had no idea how she kept from losing what she had just eaten.  
  
"Ugh. I think I'm going to puke. Did you just see that, Jenny?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I'll just go with you to the bathroom to go throw up now."  
  
They laughed again. Jenny looked at Erin and didn't notice Harry sitting next to her. Harry followed her gaze to Erin and asked what was wrong.  
  
"What? Oh sorry I guess I wasn't listening. What did you ask?"  
  
"I was asking you why you were looking at that girl. I thought you two were friends or something. Do you want me to invite her over here?"  
  
"No. We had a really bad fight. I'll tell you about it."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron listened as Jenny told them about her fight with Erin.  
  
"Oh. Now I understand what that whole outburst yesterday was about. I can relate," Hermione said.  
  
The bell rang and everyone stood up to go to his or her classes. Professor McGonagall stopped Jenny while everyone else was rushing out of the Great Hall.  
  
"I have found that you skipped all of your afternoon classes. I just wanted you to know that skipping classes is not acceptable here at Hogwarts. I will escort you to class now, since your first class is Transfiguration."  
  
They started walking and Professor McGonagall kept talking.  
  
"I hope you appreciate how much I am taking out of my own time just to give you an understanding that you will get firm reprimanding for any rule breaking. And also be thankful I am only taking five house points from Gryffindor. I can understand that you have some problems since you came here and have been lenient with you, but this is the last time. Do not think I am the kind of teacher that favors some people and does not take away points from her house."  
  
Jenny was silent and they finally got to the classroom. Jenny went to sit at her seat. Shauna, who was sitting behind her, asked Jenny why Professor McGonagall had walked Jenny to class. Jenny quickly told her she would tell her at lunch after Professor McGonagall stopped, cleared her voice, and looked pointedly at Jenny.  
  
Next they had Potions with Slytherins. Jenny was not in the mood to be hassled by the Slytherins. Or Erin. Or, especially, Drake.  
  
She didn't want to face Professor Snape either. She really wanted to go up to her room and lie down so she could catch up on her sleep. Jenny saw Erin literally hanging onto Drake she knew she was going to throw up. Somehow she didn't. She wanted to run out of the room, but then Professor Snape walked in. He gave his usual cold glare to Jenny and an approving look to Drake.  
  
Jenny raised her hand. She had a mischievous smirk on her face. She was feeling really rebellious today. "Professor Snape, I really like your hair today. How did you manage to get all that grease in it?"  
  
All the Gryffindors started laughing hysterically. He sputtered. He finally found his voice. "You will not insult me like that Miss Potter! I will expect you to be in detention tonight at eight o'clock sharp."  
  
"Oh, really? I'd love to have detention with you! I'm sure I could get some really handy fashion tips." Jenny did a mock squeal.  
  
He stood there stuttering.  
  
"Oh, and I'm just dying to tell you how much I just really admire my brother Harry Potter!"  
  
Professor Snape actually had color in his cheeks from the humiliation.  
  
"Professor Snape when is your birthday? I was just wondering because I have this nice set of conditioner and shampoo I bought for you."  
  
All the Gryffindors were in tears from laughter.  
  
Professor Snape's mouth twisted into a scowl. His pink cheeks started to lose color as he calmed down. Then his mouth twisted into a sly smirk that was barely visible.  
  
"Fifty points for every joke Miss Potter made, and five for the people who were laughing… each." Professor Snape's eyes glittered with hate.  
  
All the Gryffindors were dead silent, and the Slytherins were too.  
  
"Miss Potter, you will come with me to Professor Dumbledore's office. Everyone else will be starting their 5 parchment long essay on why the art of Potions is important to the magical society."  
  
Snape dragged Jenny out of the classroom. He walked hurriedly to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate Frogs," he said with an annoyed tone. Professor Snape practically ran up the stairs. Jenny struggled to keep up with him.  
  
She heard Professor Snape's voice. " She is a nuisance! She needs discipline, that girl. She is impossible! Do you know what immature, insulting remarks she made to me? Do you know what she stirred up in my classroom? I had to take at least 200 points from Gryffindor for her misbehavior!"  
  
Jenny thought about just turning around and running away, but she heard Professor Snape's voice.  
  
"Get in here right now!"  
  
Jenny quickly opened the door and stepped inside. She saw Professor Snape's face, which was worse than usual might I add, and Professor Dumbledore's face that was not the usual smiling face and twinkling eyes, but grave and serious.  
  
"Miss Potter I have come under the impression that you have just greatly disturbed Professor Snape's Potions class. If you can prove me wrong you will be able to go to your class without the sentenced severe punishment."  
  
"I…I…um…guess…I… said some…rude… things to… Professor… Snape."  
  
"GUESS? You GUESS? You most certainly did say some very rude things to me! You are the most antagonistic child I have ever met! Why I-" Professor Snape was in a vile mood.  
  
"Hush Severus. Jennifer I am sure you had no good reason to say those things to Professor Snape. Could you please tell me what you said so I can find the proper punishment?"  
  
"Well I was being sarcastic. I asked him how he got so much grease in his hair because I really liked it today. Then he told me I had detention so I said I was glad because I could get some cool fashion tips from him. Then I was serious and said how much I really admire and love my brother Harry."  
  
"Well, I think there is no need for punishment for the last thing you said, but we need to discuss the things you said to Professor Snape."  
  
"Well, I think there is no need for punishment for the last thing you said, but we need to discuss the things you said to Professor Snape."  
  
"O…okay."  
  
"What you said to Professor Snape needs severe punishment. I think that a weeks detention would be sufficient."  
  
"What? Only a week? That is injustice! She would need at least a months detention to discipline her!"  
  
"Really, Severus, I was sure you could trust my judgment."  
  
"Well…I…I…was…" He fell silent.  
  
"Severus, you are excused. I would like to talk to Jennifer alone."  
  
Professor Snape looked like he was going to argue, but decided against it. He walked out of the door and down the steps. Professor Dumbledore waited until the footsteps stopped.  
  
"Jenny, I would just like you to know how disappointed I am in your behavior. I was expecting more from you. You seem like a very bright student, but the teachers also grade you on your behavior in class. I would like you to keep that in mind."  
  
Jenny was sad. She didn't mean for him to disappointed. If he was mad she wouldn't care, but he just had to be disappointed in her.  
  
"You may go to the Great Hall now for lunch. I will walk you there if you like."  
  
Jenny and Professor Dumbledore walked out of the office and down the stairs. They went their separate ways when the got to the Great Hall. Jenny went to the Gryffindor table and Professor Dumbledore went to the teachers' table. Hermione had saved her a seat.  
  
"Hi. Why were you walking with Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"I was kind of saying some rude, but true things to Professor Snape."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well I was being sarcastic and said that I loved his hair and asked him how he got all the grease in it. Then he gave me detention and I said I was glad because then I could get some 'handy fashion tips' out of him."  
  
"Well those are very true," Ron said. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were laughing.  
  
"Yeah I know. I was serious when I said how much I just really love and admire you though, Harry." Harry blushed.  
  
"What? I do. I mean you are my brother," Jenny said shamelessly.  
  
Hermione and Ron laughed. It was nice to be with friends again, Jenny thought.  
  
"So why were you with Professor Dumbledore anyway?" Harry asked trying to get the attention away from him.  
  
"Well, Snape took more than 150 points from Gryffindor and he was really mad and took me to Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor Dumbledore told me I have detention for the week and that he was really disappointed in me."  
  
Harry looked as if he knew how it felt. "I bet that didn't feel good. I mean Dumbledore is so trusting and if he tells you that he is disappointed it hurts."  
  
Everyone nodded. Jenny saw Erin and Drake. It didn't bother Jenny as much as it used to. She only had the urge to throw up once. Erin walked over to the table. She sat down next to Hannah McLeer. She started talking fast about something Jenny couldn't hear. Shauna came over from the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Hey, Jenny. Look I don't mean t be gossiping or talking behind her back, but…"  
  
"But what? You have to tell me now that you've started."  
  
"Well…" Shauna bit her lip. "I heard that Erin is a real tease." Shauna's eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Did I really say that? Yes. I told you that I was a blabber mouth." Shauna looked downcast.  
  
"Who did you hear that from?"  
  
"Well…do you know Erinn Adams? I guess I figured it out from the things she told me. She said that Erin has had so many boyfriends and every single one… it was Erin who dumped them and not the boys that dumped her."  
  
"Wow. Now I feel just the slightest pity for Drake. You know, don't tell anyone this, but I think she belongs in Slytherin."  
  
"Jenny! The Sorting Hat wouldn't lie. You know, I feel kinda sorry for Drake too. No one should go through that. I think he kinda looks like he really likes Erin."  
  
Jenny looked over to Drake. Erin had gone back over. Jenny wasn't sure but it looked like Erin was flirting with all the other Slytherin boys, but wasn't paying any attention to Drake. He was looking at Erin with admiration. All the other people around Drake and Erin seemed to have all their attention on Erin and not looking once at Drake. Jenny really did feel sorry for him.  
  
"Gosh, look at her. She is just sitting there ignoring her boyfriend; I mean that is so cruel, even if he is a Slytherin. She is flirting with all the other boys. Why couldn't we see that side of her when we met her?"  
  
"I don't know. Look, I'm really sorry, but I have to go finish lunch. Bye." Shauna smiled and went back to her table.  
  
Jenny sighed. I guess I have to do this sometime. Except not right now, Jenny thought as the bell rang.  
  
Jenny looked at her schedule. She hadn't been to her afternoon classes in a while. It was Charms, just the Gryffindors by themselves. Jenny sighed with relief. Then Erin won't be so preoccupied with all the boys because they all have girlfriends or just don't want a girlfriend or Erin won't be interested in them or they just don't like her. Jenny rolled her eyes. Yeah and like two guys in Gryffindor don't like her. Gosh, I really want to just shake her and ask her what is wrong with her. Jenny finally reached the classroom and went to sit by Erin who was saving a seat for someone. Probably a guy, Jenny thought.  
  
"Umm, I was saving that seat for someone else.  
  
"What? Oh thank you for saving this seat for me." Jenny smiled sweetly pretending to think Erin had saved the seat for her.  
  
"Hey, I said…"  
  
"Ahem. Please, class, could anyone inform Miss Collins what our rule is about talking in class?"  
  
Brittney Narquis put her hand in the air. "We are supposed to be quiet in class because if we talked it would disturb the lesson that Professor Flitwick is teaching us."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Professor Flitwick went on to teach the lesson. Erin gave a venomous look to Brittney before going on to take notes.  
  
"Look, Erin, we really need to talk."  
  
"About what? Look, if you are all uptight about that whole thing that I was going out with Drake, you have to just drop it. I mean it wasn't as if I really liked him. God, I mean you were so mad at me. I mean you should have seen the look on your face in Potions that day." Erin laughed remembering. "So we are friends again, right? Right." Erin smiled to herself for reassurance.  
  
Erin hadn't once looked at Jenny, so Jenny couldn't tell if she was being sincere. Wait, she said was going out with Drake. What is up with that? And she was making fun of how I looked when she told me that she was Doing out with Drake Dunn? I mean this is totally weird. I don't know if she was really being sincere. She didn't even look at me. Gosh, now after not even really paying any attention to Drake she dumps him. And she just said that she didn't even really like him. I feel sorry for the guy. Drake looked like he really liked Erin, but Erin was just using Drake. I don't know if I want Erin as a friend anymore.  
  
Jenny looked at Erin. She was looking at herself in a mirror. When she was satisfied she put the mirror back. Okay, I definitely do not want a self- absorbed friend like Erin. Jenny put her thoughts to the back of her mind and took notes for the rest of class. Finally, the bell rang.  
  
Jenny suddenly remembered that today was flying lessons. She groaned. She could just see herself flying off the broom, people laughing at her, and Madame Hooch telling her that she had no hope of flying. That she was a lost cause. A terrible flyer, and should never ever even think of trying out for the Quidditch team.  
  
Jenny went to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Jenny sometimes had short talks with her. Jenny probably knew more than anyone here at Hogwarts about her. She had been painted a long time ago and had been very proud to be appointed the guardian of the Gryffindor common room and dormitories. The Fat Lady had also told Jenny how she hated being called the Fat Lady. Her name was Anne. Anne had told Jenny about the attack she had been the victim of two years ago, and how she came back, but only with trolls to protect her. She confided in Jenny how she didn't like the trolls, but how she thought they were better than being attacked again.  
  
"Hello Annie."  
  
"Hello dear. Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Yes, please. Pennywhistle."  
  
Annie smiled as she swung up and let Jenny in. Jenny ran up to her dormitory room and put her things on her bed. Then she went downstairs, out the hole in the wall and, just pausing to say good-bye to Annie, rushed off. Jenny ran outside to the Quidditch field to find all the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Jenny went to stand by Drake and another Slytherin. All the Slytherins and Gryffindors eyed Jenny suspiciously. Jenny smiled warmly, and truly this time, at Drake. He looked at her suspiciously. Jenny kept smiling.  
  
"Hey, I heard what happened between you and Erin," Jenny said in a soft tone.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say I was sorry and try to cheer you up." Jenny smiled again.  
  
This time Drake smiled back. Jenny thought, gosh, everyone here is so prejudiced. All Slytherins can't be that bad. I mean there are mean people in all the houses; then this made Jenny think of Erin. And I am sure that Drake isn't that bad.  
  
Erin was looking at Jenny as if she had just said she wished she were a muggle and wanted nothing to do with magic. Madame Hooch came towards them and told them all to stand by a broom. Jenny went to stand by Drake. Madam Hooch told everyone to hold their hand over their broom and to say up. They all did. Jenny and Drake's were of the few that went up. Dana Tigris' and Amanda Bryant's, both of Slytherin, brooms went up. Jamie Wood's and Shannon Tyler's, both of Gryffindor, brooms went up. Other brooms rolled over or didn't move at all. Erin glared with green eyes at Jenny and her broom, and then back at her own broom that hadn't moved at all. Jenny looked at Drake and grinned. He grinned back. The Slytherins were talking and so were the Gryffindors. Not together of course.  
  
Madame Hooch told them all to mount their brooms and to push off on the count of three.  
  
"One, two, three."  
  
They all pushed off the ground. Jamie Wood looked confident. Probably because her brother was Oliver Wood, the former Gryffindor team captain. Jenny was proud o know that her brother was now the team captain. Jenny thought this was fun. She grinned at Drake, again. He grinned back, again. Madame Hooch told them all to come back down again. She said she was going to let the balls out she gave four strong looking people clubs she said were for Beaters to hit Bludgers away from their team. There were two people to look for the small, walnut-sized gold one with wings, and six of them to try and throw the red ball into the hoops. She told two people to try and block the red balls from getting through their hoops. She told the rest of them to watch. Then when some people started to complains she told them that everyone would have a chance to play at something. Jenny and Drake were of the six assigned to being Chasers.  
  
They all played a scrimmage Quidditch game. It was so fun. As Madame Hooch said everyone got to play. Jenny got to play all the time. After they were all done Madame Hooch asked to speak to Jenny.  
  
"Jenny, I think that you have great talent. I would like you to come to try outs tonight at 8. I know it's short notice, but I would really like it if you came. You've got talent."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jenny walked back to where Drake was waiting for her.  
  
"What happened?" Drake asked.  
  
"She just asked me to come to tryouts at eight!"  
  
"Wow. Cool."  
  
They started walking towards the building. They talked while they walked.  
  
"That was so cool. It was…exhilarating!"  
  
Drake laughed at her enthusiasm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
They kept walking and talking about the exciting flying lesson and how Madame Hooch asked Jenny to come to tryouts next week. They finally reached the place where they parted.  
  
"Well… bye," Jenny said. She started walking away.  
  
"Wait. Look, I'm sorry about how I was mean to you. I was a jerk. I don't know what was wrong with me. I mean why would anyone be mean to you."  
  
"Wh… what?"  
  
"I mean you're so nice."  
  
"Oh. Thanks. You're nice too. It just takes a while to find your soft spot."  
  
He grinned. "You know, I think he reason I was mean to you was…" He lost his grin. "Was because…" 


End file.
